


A Sirius Confession

by 1ovehaterelate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confession, Cute, Fluff, Gay, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, M/M, kiss, mauraders-era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ovehaterelate/pseuds/1ovehaterelate
Summary: Sirius and Remus. Moony and Padfoot. A friendship unlike any other. But what happens when they catch feelings?
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 33





	A Sirius Confession

The day was beautiful. The sun was shining, the weather was right. There wasn’t a cloud in the sky. The day was beautiful.

But, unfortunately for Remus Lupin, so was Sirius Black.

Well, Sirius was always beautiful. Remus had realized this shortly before he had realized his crush on the bloke. And this crush? It came with consequences. These included not being able to exist comfortably in confined spaces with Sirius, a racing heart, a hard time breathing, all the natural crush stuff.

But today was especially bad. It had been a Hogsmede weekend, and Peter was in detention, and James was on a date with Lily, so that left Remus and Sirius alone in the dorm room.

Remus was sitting on his bed, trying to concentrate on a book, while sneaking glances at Sirius, who was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

Finally, Sirius spoke up. “Mooooooony, I’m bored.” 

“Okay, what shall we do then, Padfoot?” Remus asked, trying as hard as he could to keep his eyes on his book, rereading the same words over and over again....

”Let’s go on a walk.”

”Wh-what?” Remus’s breath caught.

”You know, a walk! It’s something people go on when they want to talk, or exercise, or think, or-“

”Okay!” Remus was a bit nervous. He didn’t like the idea of being alone with Sirius. It made the butterflies in his stomach go crazy, and his heart race. “Lemme get some shoes on, then I’ll walk with you.” 

“Yes!” Said Sirius, bouncing off his bed. He knelt down and begin to lace up one of his combat boots with record time. By the time Remus was done getting his shoes with a few holes in them on, Sirius was by the door. “Ready, Moons?”

Remus blushed a little, ducking his head. “Yeah, let’s go....”

...

Remus and Sirius had made it halfway around the lake. They were standing by a little lagoon they had found in the forest a while ago. The sunlight was filtered through the growing green leaves, dappling the forest floor with golden light. It was a dazzling sight that never failed to fill Remus with wonder.

He glances over at Sirius, who had undone he boots and thrown them to the side. He shrugged off his shirt (one he had gotten from a muggle town, advertising a muggle band.), and Remus looked away hurriedly, blushing a furious pink.

Sirius grinned. “What’s wrong, Moony?”

”N-nothing.”

”If you say so,” He replied, jumping into the lagoon, laughing madly. Once he had resurfaced and shaken out his hair, (an action that had made Remus blush and look away again.) He called to Moony. “Moons, jump in! It feels nice!”

”Err, okay!” Remus began untying his shoes, and slipping off his socks. Now it was just his shirt. Remus didn’t really want to take his shirt off. He had his worst scars all across his chest. The ones that he usually kept hidden with a charm, the ones that none of his friends knew about.

”Cmon, Moony!” Sirius yelled impatiently. “Take off your shirt and get in!”

”I don’t want to!”

”Then don’t,” Sirius replied. It sounded like a challenge, and Remus wasn’t one to pass up a challenge.  _Fuck it_ ,  he thought, and shrugged off his shirt, revealing his ugly scars.

He felt Sirius’s eyes on him as he threw his shirt to the side and walked over to the edge of the lagoon. Sirius grinned, and, treading over the the side, pulled Remus in.

Remus squawked as he went under. He felt Sirius’s hand release him, letting him get up to the surface. When Remus reached air, he felt an arm around him, helping him stay afloat. He blushed a light pink. Sirius didn’t seem to notice.

”You know, Moons, I don’t care if you guys see me. I still wouldn’t care, even if you were gay.”

It must have been the way he said it, bluntly, and full of truth, that drove Remus to reveal one of his biggest secrets. “Well... that’s good, because... I- well, I am.”

To Remus’s relief, Sirius smiled. Not grinned, smiled. Remus felt his feet on the little rocks of the shallow part of the lagoon, and another arm circle around his waist. “Well... that’s good,” Sirius said, softly, still smiling. “I guess... it’d be okay...”

He leaned in and kissed Remus. Tentatively, at first, but then deeper, more passionately as Remus returned the kiss. His hands found themselves tangled in Sirius’s long, wet hair. Remus’s lips parted, and Sirius bit Remus’s lower lip, gently, almost smiling at the gasp Remus gave.

They pulled back, panting, cheeks flushed, smiling happily.

“So, what does this make us?” Sirius asked, hope showing in his eyes. 

“If you’ll have me, I’d love to be your boyfriend, Padfoot.”

”It would be my pleasure,” Sirius replied, leaning in again.

The boys laughed as their teeth clicked; they were smiling too much to kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Support and constructive criticism is appreciated!  
> Feel free to follow my tumblr at:  
> love-hate-relate


End file.
